


【马东】HE'S MY VIXEN

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: 普通（？）大学生paro🐴大三🐻大二ooc注意





	【马东】HE'S MY VIXEN

“嘶……”

突然而短暂的疼痛提醒了Donghyuck他又不小心扯到了小臂上的划痕。身边没有创口贴所以还来不及处理伤口，他用手指蘸了点唾液随便涂抹在伤痕表面，抄起背包匆匆离开仍然歌舞升平的party house。

“Donghyuck Lee你个渣男！！！”女性高昂尖厉的叫声从他用力关上的大门间飘了出来。

 

 

作为本校知名的frat boy，Donghyuck的名气传遍各兄弟姐妹会。几乎每个大型的派对上都能看见他的身影。伴随他身材诱人、善于活跃气氛、歌声动听的好名声的还有他私人生活放浪不羁的传闻，每次从夜场出来怀里必定有至少一个女生——有时候是男生。然而他懒得经营什么恋爱关系，所以这其中就不乏对他心动之后被他一盆冷水扣在头上的。比如开头的那位姑娘。

“抱歉啊，我们只是玩玩吧？我学业也挺忙的，没时间陪你”他轻描淡写地说道，甜甜的声音此时变得非常令人生厌。

于是女生气急败坏中失手用瑞士军刀划伤了他。他与其说是为了疗伤不如说是不想再听她骂骂咧咧的，跟一起的朋友打了声招呼就直接开溜了。

晚上11点的LA冷得有点烦人，Donghyuck裹紧单薄的皮外套，快步走向公寓楼。刚才灌下去的两杯威士忌的酒劲还没过去，看什么都晕乎乎的，但他还是尽力让自己保持清醒。

他的伤被外套袖子磨得生疼，不禁想到了之前跟他表白的一溜儿男男女女，一张张脸走马灯一样地在他脑海里闪过。

Shit.

Donghyuck觉得自己真该收敛一点去认真学习了。

 

 

洗漱完毕的Donghyuck几乎是一头栽在了床上，手上胡乱地贴了两三个创口贴。合租的室友正好从浴室走出来，下半身围着浴巾，一边用毛巾擦头发一边走到床边。

“你又把哪位可怜的姑娘甩了？”

“没有啊……Mark哥你还说我，你瞧瞧就你的硬件条件，都大三了一个趴都没参加过，反思一下？？”

Donghyuck撇了撇嘴。基本上每天晚上他俩的对话就是这么开始的。说实话，两人还挺乐在其中。

“我不像你嘴上说说，” Mark嘬了一口刚泡的薏仁水，“生化专业是真的忙，三天两头一个project，每两周一篇10页的paper，哪有什么闲工夫四处浪。”

“反正我们的天才加拿大少年Mark Lee肯定能轻松搞定啦，成绩好颜值高身材也好，还会rap，完美啊，可惜是个no jam的钢铁直男……”

Mark一言不发地在嘴欠的室友屁股上捏了一把。

没有反应。再一看，这小子已经神志不清地睡过去了。

Fine. 以后再找你算账。

 

之后的很长一段时间内Donghyuck消失在本校party people的视线内，夜场小王子变成了大家口中的神秘的韩国籍的大二传媒学院大牛——和Mark一样，Donghyuck也是他专业数一数二的学霸。只不过他因为一直不好好上课，水平忽高忽低的，一旦开始一门心思认真学了，连最严苛的教授都为之惊叹。

Donghyuck从seminar回到公寓时不过傍晚七点，却感觉整个人快散架了一样。他一边把包往沙发上一丢一边荡到冰箱旁边拿饮料，看到对面炉灶旁的Mark端着锅转过身。

“哥你又想对这口无辜的锅，不是，这个无辜的厨房做什么，放着我来好吧。”

“我只是想炒个蛋……”Mark耷拉着海鸥眉一脸委屈。

神了，正常人会想到用煮汤的深锅炒蛋吗，看见旁边的炒锅了没？Donghyuck满脸黑线地放下可尔必思去帮忙。

“真是……大三的人了，没有我你怎么办哦，Mark Lee呀Mark Lee”

Mark看着他的小学弟一边收拾一边幽幽地发牢骚，视线不自觉地往下面的那双套着运动短裤的笔直紧致的双腿飘。

父啊，饶恕我吧。

 

 

Midterm week的Donghyuck被迫过了一阵忙碌充实清心寡欲的日子，天天被Mark揪到图书馆肝essay肝到半夜。他惊愕地发现Mark原来也有毫不让步的一面，平日easygoing的他拽人的力气可以大得完全挣脱不了，于是（曾经的）夜店小霸王只能一脸卑微地跟着去好好学习天天向上。

这种时候Donghyuck内心的小恶魔总会萌生出一些鬼点子，比如用自己光裸的大腿去蹭Mark的腿——用有点下流的方式——或者假装跟他小声交谈时在他耳边细细地吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气。Mark想往相反方向躲的时候Donghyuck就一只手搭在——或者说，按在——学长肩膀上，试图控制住他。

Donghyuck知道以Mark常年举铁练出来的力气不可能挣脱不了，他只是想试探一下Mark是不是真的在躲他。事实证明，被害者不仅没有表现出什么厌恶，反而相当享受这种若即若离的小把戏。

这就是Mark哥的同学们说的衣冠禽兽？他不禁想到那个叫Yuta的大阪助教说的“Mark可没你想象的这么单纯”。但是他这样逗Mark也只是第一次——也许是第二第三次——为什么对方的反应这么熟练啊喂。

“专心一点，Donghyuck。”语气一如既往的沉稳有力。

“专心学习还是专心撩你？学~长？”

Donghyuck今天也在玩火的边缘反复横跳。

不过接下来他听到的回答让他小小地吃了一惊。

“专心学习。”

  
“指那种学习。”

 

 

哥俩也真的算沉得住气，像无事发生过一样走回房间，然后交换了一个眼神开始宽衣解带，眼睛还是停在对方脸上。

“说实话Mark哥你是不是一开始就对我有意思啊，从我大一搬过来以后”

“那倒没有，一开始你挺欠揍的，到了大二，我大二的时候就觉得你其实挺？可爱的”

“靠，我哪里欠揍了”

“觉得Donghyuck的兔牙很可爱…细腰很可爱…黑黑的肤色很可爱…下半身也很可爱……哪里都很……”Mark像没听见一样自说自话中。

嗯？下半身？你想说腿或者屁股之类的？

Mark早就脱的赤条条地，走过来帮Donghyuck利索地解开衬衫最后一颗扣上的扣子，小熊崽还没反应过来时已经被反扣住手按在了窗玻璃上，侧脸实打实地贴在上面，凉得他一颤。

“！？”Mark岂止不单纯，完全是深藏不露的猛狮啊？？

“这里不行！会被人看见……啊！”

Mark的下身狠狠抵在Donghyuck后面，另一只空出来的手滑到胯部略带粗暴地握住小小熊lu弄的同时，在Donghyuck光滑的脸颊上印下暴风雨般的亲吻。

“我……忍了好久哦，因为Donghyuck老是在外面浪都不怎么回来，我又不想去那种挤死人的地方……想着总有一天……你会真正属于我……反正你也喜欢我吧……Hyuck……”

Donghyuck耳边充斥着Mark沙哑而含糊的告白让他完全无法思考，前xi所带来的浪潮般的快感几乎快要将他吞噬殆尽，他完全没想到主导权在一瞬间会全数转移到Mark这里，虽然这并不是他讨厌的结果……然而这种感觉和以前的one night stand还是有相当大的区别，惊慌、兴奋……各种心情被揉在一起占领了他的思路，唯一能做的只是让自己的身体跟随本能反应。

“哥……不……”他终于吐出几个字，很快被Mark用略干燥的双唇堵在嘴里。

“Donghyuck和别人在派对上亲热的时候怎么没害羞过呢？”

Mark灼热的前端埋进了早已扩张完毕的湿滑的后穴。

“唯独怕我吗？”

整根巨大的发涨的肉jing推入甬道。

“不是喜欢和别人做吗？”

Mark用力地抽插了几下，停住。

“嗯？？”

然后精准而凶悍地朝敏感点一顶，直接把Donghyuck的理智和羞耻心顶得支离破碎，从喉咙里泄出声调扬起的不成句的呻吟。

“Donghyuck……叫得很好听哦……别停下来……”

Mark掐着Donghyuck柔软的腰肢肆意发泄着自己的欲望，除了xing欲还有累积了很久的占有欲、支配欲， 他自己都被震惊，原来从很久以前他就非常在意这位放浪的室友了，即使他潜意识里应该排斥Donghyuck这种与自己非常不同的人，即使他自我催眠他并不想管一个学弟的闲事，即使他觉得正直如他绝不可能被一个playboy乱了心智，他还是在诱人的肉体与不可抵挡的魅力面前败下阵来。

“他们的眼光很好啊……你果然很迷人……各种意义上”  
“感觉我没办法占领你呢。”

胡扯。Donghyuck一面欲仙欲死一面还有吐槽Mark的心思。你tm自己都没发现自己是个难得的qi大活好的绝世好1吗，你根本不需要什么占领我，我这辈子就栽在你手上了好吧。

Lee Donghyuck，女生间公认的“极品”，曾经偶尔在小男生身上客串一下1的真0，今天发誓我不做1了！谁爱做谁做！

Mark把Donghyuck整个身子转过来让他面对着自己，两手勾起他汗湿的腿，Donghyuck顺势把背靠在窗上，双臂勾住Mark同样汗涔涔地脖子，抬起脸得到一个黏糊糊、绵长的颇为香艳的深吻，差点喘不过气。Mark身下的动作却没有被打断过，反而越来越凶猛。

“哈……啊……Mark……不行了……坏掉了……那里……”

“又不叫哥？”

“哥哥……轻点……射在……里面……吧……”

Donghyuck的一击直球撩拨得Mark毫无还手之力，没多久就乖乖缴械投降。在这之前他可爱的学弟已经不知道gaochao了几次了，最后射出的jing液宛如一滩水渍。

 

 

在浴室里帮Donghyuck清洗的Mark不知怎的jing虫上脑，拽住软趴趴的小熊又来了一发。此时的Donghyuck已经精疲力尽到要昏迷过去的程度，全靠有着怪物般体力的Mark托着。

“宝贝晚安。”他在Donghyuck额头上轻轻地亲了一口。

“以后请只浪给我一个人看吧。切拜。”

习惯说母语的加拿大少年非常真挚地用Donghyuck的语言在他耳边低声说道。

 

————————END—————————


End file.
